School Rumble
School Rumble (スクールランブル''Sukūru Ranburu''?) is a Japanese Shōnen manga series written and illustrated by Jin Kobayashi. First serialized in Weekly Shōnen Magazine from October 22, 2002 to July 23, 2008, all 345 chapters were later collected in 22 tankōbon volumes by Kodansha. Shōnen Magazine Special published a sequel, School Rumble Z, monthly from August 20, 2008 to May 20, 2009. A romance comedy centering on relationships betweenJapanese high school students, School Rumble focuses on a love triangle involving the series' two protagonists, Kenji Harima and Tenma Tsukamoto, and one of their classmates, Oji Karasuma. The series often discards realism in favor of comedic effect. School Rumble's popularity has resulted in its adaption into multiple forms of media. TV Tokyobroadcast a 26-episode anime program between October 2004 and April 2005. In December 2005, a two-part original video animation (OVA) entitled School Rumble: Extra Class was released. A second season, School Rumble: 2nd Semester, aired between April and September 2006. Finally, two more episodes, collectively entitled School Rumble: Third Semester, were bundled with the Japanese manga volumes 21 and 22. Three video games have been produced—two for the PlayStation 2 in July 2005 and July 2006, and one for the PlayStation Portable in 2005. Two light novels written by Hiroko Tokita and illustrated by Jin Kobayashi were published in April 2004 and December 2007; four official guidebooks written and illustrated by Jin Kobayashi have also been released. Del Rey Manga publishes the English translation of School Rumble. In the translation, Del Rey Manga maintained the traditional Japanese name order[n 1] to preserve puns based on the characters' names. Funimation Entertainment published the first and second anime seasons and the Extra Class OVAs in English. School Rumble has been translated into additional languages, although the final two episodes, the video games, and guidebooks have yet to be released outside Japan. The manga was well received by Japanese-language readers; several vol umes have appeared in the top manga sales charts. The North American English translations were less popular, but still ranked several times in the top 100 as well as ranking 145th for overall manga series sales in 2008. Critics of the English-language translation have been positive overall, praising Kobayashi for his art style and overall use of humor. However, the manga has received some criticism, mostly centered around some of the jokes and repetitive plot. The anime adaptation also sold well in Japan and was praised by Kobayashi and—for the English-language translation—critics. The decision by Media Factory to aggressively pursue its intellectual property rights for School Rumble is believed by proponents of fansubs to have had a negative impact on the franchise's release and sales in the North American market. Plot School Rumble is a romantic comedy revolving around the daily lives of the students of Class 2-C at the fictional Yagami High School, as well as their friends and families. The main femaleprotagonist is Tenma Tsukamoto, an unremarkable second-year high school student[1] who secretly admires her eccentric, enigmatic, nice-guy classmate, Oji Karasuma.[2] Tenma struggles to confess her feelings to Oji. He remains oblivious to her interest, instead seeking fulfillment by indulging in curry. The main male protagonist, delinquent Kenji Harima, similarly yearns for Tenma, attending school solely to be near her.[3] Like Tenma, Harima has difficulty declaring his love, and whenever he summons the courage to do so, circumstances conspire against him.[4] Harima complicates the love triangle through constant bumbling, and misunderstandings among the students aggravate the situation. Harima becomes involved with Tenma's close friend, Eri Sawachika, after the pair are thrown together in mutually embarrassing situations. Later in the series, he develops a friendship with Tenma's younger sister, Yakumo Tsukamoto, who becomes Harima's assistant on a manga he writes. The plots of Harima's stories portray a Harima-like hero fighting to save a Tenma-like damsel in various historical or fantastical situations, usually in battle against an obvious facsimile of Karasuma. After the hero saves the heroine, she always falls in love with him. Yakumo's relationship with Harima causes problems with Class 2-C's student representative, Haruki Hanai, who has a crush on Yakumo, with the sisters' shared surname causing Harima and Hanai to misinterpret the object of each others' respective infatuations.[n 2] Although Harima manages to engineer romantic encounters with Tenma, her relationship with Karasuma nevertheless progresses, and Harima's bonds with Eri and Yakumo grow stronger. Eventually Tenma musters the courage to confess her love, but shortly after Karasuma loses his memory. His amnesia gives a purpose to Tenma's life; she concentrates on her studies to become a doctor and help Karasuma. Although School Rumble focuses on Harima and Tenma, the series explores a number of supporting characters. These include Tenma's friends Mikoto Suo, who runs a kenpō dojo where her childhood friend, Hanai, trains, and Akira Takano, a mysterious and uncannily perceptive girl. As the story progresses, more major characters are introduced into the relationship web. The series ends with Class 2-C's graduation ceremony. At this point most of the plot-lines are settled, but there is no clear resolution for the main protagonists. Karasuma still suffers from memory loss, and although Harima attends the ceremony with Eri, the status of his relationship with Yakumo is uncertain.But in School Rumble Z Eri and Harima have a baby so Yakumo and Harima's relationship will never happen.Find more information in One Piece[5] Development and production Jin Kobayashi began writing School Rumble, his debut work, in 2002.[n 3][6] He stated to an audience at Honolulu's 2006 Kawaii Kon convention that he started writing the series because he found the idea of a manga involving a delinquent falling in love interesting.[7][8] Kobayashi's favorite character, Kenji Harima, is based largely on an amalgam of various friends, although he estimates "about 30%" of Harima is a reflection of himself. However, despite putting most of his personal feelings into the female characters, he stated that Ryuuhei Suga, a minor supporting character, is the most autobiographical.[9][10] Most of the other characters are based on memories of former high-school classmates;[7]Kobayashi recalled that he had no real idea of their voices when drawing them, and it was not until much later, when he heard the voice actors' (seiyū) interpretations during the production of the anime series, that he knew how they should sound.[11] He acknowledged that some characters are more developed than others; in reply to a fan question about the mysterious Akira Takano, he admitted that, despite the closeness he feels for her, he did not put much emphasis on Takano and planned to develop her love-life slowly. Kobayashi intentionally centered his story arcs around misunderstandings which he then resolves, since he believes "if there's no misunderstanding then there's no funny story."[9] He claims that none of his stories are based on real-life events, although when pressed admits the possibility of some resemblances but without divulging specific details.[12] Kobayashi and his editor collaborated on the plotlines. Kobayashi would then draw the basic illustrations for each chapter before passing his material to assistants to finish.[13] As the series' mangaka, Kobayashi also designed the cover art. Originally, the fifth volume's front cover was to feature Akira Takano, but after re-reading the volume Kobayashi concluded that since much of its plot in that volume revolves around Karen Ichijo, she should be on the cover instead. Desiring to feature a male character, he placed Harima on the cover of volume six.[14]Kobayashi designed a poster to commemorate the ending of the series with the final chapter of School Rumble Z.[15] An anime adaption of the series was never envisaged by Kobayashi, and he was skeptical of the project when first approached. Negotiations and preparation took some time, but he claims to be happy with the end result.[16] On viewing the first anime footage, Kobayashi was astonished; he recalls in an interview his emotions at the time, stating "I was incredibly touched by it. Completely overcome."[17] Impressed with the adaptation of his work, he praises the anime staff for their achievement, although conceding that School Rumble probably lent itself to the anime format.[7][18] He cites the fishing episode, for which he supplied the voice acting for several minor parts, as his favorite.[n 4][19] Kobayashi allowed the seiyū who voiced his characters significant freedom to interpret them as they chose.[20] There were a number of cast changes throughout the production; Ami Koshimizu, the seiyū for Tenma, had initially auditioned for the role of Yakumo,[21] and between''School Rumble's first and second seasons the ''seiyū for both Karen Ichijou and Yoko Sasakura were replaced. Mako Sakurai took over Karen's role from Yuuka Nanri,[22] and Aya Hirano replaced Akiko Kurumado as Yoko.[23] The artbox design for Funimation's North American release of the School Rumble anime resembles a miniature metal locker, and each of the individually released DVDs comes with heavy duty magnets. The discs include subtitled interviews with the Japanese seiyū,[24][25] which were compiled onto a third DVD for the full first season release.[26] In 2007, Funimation ran a drawing contest prior to releasing the anime in North America. The grand prize included a new computer with software for developing anime and manga.[27] The United Kingdom anime release byRevelation Films saw the same limited edition box as Funimation, along with two standard editions.[28 Media Manga Jin Kobayashi wrote and illustrated both School Rumble and its sequel, School Rumble Z. Kodansha's Weekly Shōnen Magazine first published School Rumble in its 47th issue and serialized it from 2002–2008.[29] It further appeared in issues of Shōnen Magazine's Magazine Special ( マガジンSPECIAL?), and comprised one chapter of the seasonal Shōnen Magazine Wonder (少年マガジンワンダー?).[30][31] The collected works were released in Japan by Kodansha.[32] A sequel composed of side stories, entitled School Rumble Z, was produced from August 2008 to May 2009. Concluding the series, a compiled volume was released on June 17, 2009.[15][33] As a guide to the contents of each chapter, musical notations were added before the chapter number. In School Rumble, chapters marked with a sharp sign (♯) concern the main plot development focusing around Tenma and Harima, while side stories dealing with supporting characters are indicated by a flat sign (♭).[34][35] The one exception to this pattern in the first series is the chapter that appears in Shōnen Magazine Wonder, which uses the natural sign (♮).[29][36] Because the sequel explores the general relationships of all the characters, School Rumble Z uses the natural sign for every chapter.[37] The manga volumes of School Rumble contain original bonus chapters that use no musical notation; these are normally one page in length,[38] but the seventh volume spreads its bonus chapter over several pages with each page telling a self-contained story.[39] Del Rey Manga, in North America, and Tanoshimi in the United Kingdom licensed School Rumble for an English-language release.[34][40] It has also been translated into other languages,[41] although the German-language release which Tokyopop initially published was cancelled and later continued by Egmont Manga & Anime.[42][43] Del Rey released the first English-language volume on February 28, 2006,[44] and the latest—volume 12—on April 28, 2009.[45] Following Kondansha's lead, the Del Rey translation places the main plot chapters first followed by the side stories.[34][46] Del Rey also retained the Japanese naming order to preserve puns and humor involving the names of the characters. Anime TV Tokyo adapted the School Rumble manga for two 26-episode television sketch show series, and five additional episodes.[48] The first season was broadcast in Japan from October 10, 2004 to March 29, 2005,[49] followed by two original video animation (OVA) episodes entitled School Rumble: Extra Class (スクールランブルOVA一学期補習''School Rumble OVA Ichigakki Hoshū''?), which were released on December 22, 2005.[50] The second season, School Rumble: 2nd Semester (スクールランブル二学期''School Rumble Nigakki''?), ran from April 2 to September 24, 2006.[51] Although a third series—''School Rumble: Third Semester'' (スクールランブル三学期''School Rumble Sangakki''?)[52]—was drawn up in the form of 24 episode synopses, the series was never animated.[53] Instead a two-episode mini-series was released as episodes 25 and 26 of''School Rumble: Third Semester''.[54] The first 24 episodes follow the manga's storyline between the end of School Rumble: 2nd Semester and the Third Semester mini-series;[53] the promotional videos of the mini-series on the anime's website instead of previews of a new season confirmed that the remaining 24 episodes would not be animated.[55] The School Rumble: Third Semester episodes were released with special editions of volumes 21 and 22 of the School Rumble manga, the first on July 17 and the second on September 17, 2008.[30][55] School Rumble, School Rumble: 2nd Semester, and School Rumble: Extra Class were later licensed for an English-language audience by Funimation in North America,[56][57] Madman Entertainment in Australasia[58] and the first three volumes of season one by Revelation Films in the United Kingdom.[59] On September 1, 2009 Funimation re-released School Rumble: First Semester and Extra class as a compilation.2nd Semester was re-released as an entire season with a new rating of TV MA.[60] The anime has also been released in other languages,[61]and Funimation have made several dubbed episodes of School Rumble and School Rumble: 2nd Semester available as streaming content on the Internet.[57][62] The Funimation Channel began airing the first season of School Rumble on September 1, 2008. [63]School Rumble: 2nd Semester and the Extra Class OVA has also aired on the Funimation Channel.[64] The 2008's Future Film Festival in Bologna, Italy screened''School Rumble: 2nd Semester''.[65] The anime's first season focuses on Harima, Karasuma, and Tenma, and Harima's relationships with other females including Sawachika and Yakumo. Its second season involves more of the secondary cast. The Extra Class OVAs are compiled from various first season storylines. Both the Third Semester synopses and episodes return to the main cast. The anime's structure has been compared to Azumanga Daioh, with thematic influences from Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu.[66] In places it makes deliberate use of unconventional nomenclature; the title of episode 25 of season one is a set of pictograms,[67] while episode 26's title has 187 characters in the Japanese original.[68] In season two, the Japanese title for episode 26 consists of just a period.[69] The narrative of the School Rumble anime is designed to mirror that of the manga, which results in multiple short story segments with no significant connection. Shown from the perspective of its characters—notably Tenma and Harima as they attempt similar ploys to get their crush to notice their affection[70]—the anime uses absurdist humor which often combines elements of popular culture to explore the love-triangle, with jokes that work on multiple levels. One such example, highlighted by Lisa Marie, reviewer for Anime Today, is the bike chase scene in episode 1 of season one. She notes that while anyone can appreciate the chase's inherent humor, those familiar with Initial D will find another level of appreciation that nevertheless does not interfere with viewers who do not catch the deeper reference. Lisa Marie comments "I certainly admit watching an insane bike chase cross paths with Initial D's famous AE86 has a bit more cachet when you know why there's a cheesily rendered race car in slow moving Eurobeat. Music Two anime soundtracks and five maxi single albums based on the anime's opening and closing themes have been released, with all but the second season's closing theme having both a regular and limited edition.[72] In addition, three two-disc drama CDs and three radio dramas have been released on CD.[73] Eight image albums—one for each of the main characters—have also been released, in both a regular and limited edition run.[74] On December 5, 2004, Yokohama BLITZ held a concert entitled come! come! well-come Party (スクールランブル プレゼンツ?), featuring the''seiyū'' cast of School Rumble. The event was released on DVD on March 24, 2005.[75] Announced around the time of the Japanese release of volume 15,[76] from July 21 through July 25, 2005 a stage play called School Rumble Super Oshibai School Rumble – Osarusan dayo Harima-kun! -'' (School Rumble スーパーお芝居スクールランブル 〜お猿さんだよ、播磨くん!〜?) recapping Season 1 of ''School Rumble was performed. It was released on DVD on October 10, 2005.[77] Unicorn Table, the soundtrack artists for School Rumble, performed songs from the anime from December 7–9, 2007 at the New York Anime Festival, and again on April 26, 2008 at the Rochester Institute of Technology inRochester, New York for the Tora-Con anime convention. Other related media Three video games based on School Rumble have been developed and released in Japan.Marvelous Entertainment published the first game for the PlayStation 2 entitled School Rumble: Sleep Helps a Girl Grow (スクールランブル ねる娘は育つ?, School Rumble: Neru Ko wa Sodatsu)''on July 21, 2005.[79] It was later reissued on August 10, 2006, as a "Best Collection" budget release.[80] The Japanese video game magazine ''Famitsū awarded the game a composite score of 6.8 out of a possible 8.0.[81] Marvelous Entertainment released a second game, entitled School Rumble: 2nd Semester – Summer Training Camp (of fear?)!! Ghost's Appearing in the Western-styled Building!? Fighting Over the Treasure!!! (スクールランブル二学期 恐怖の(?)夏合宿! 洋館に幽霊現る!? お宝を巡って真っ向勝負!!!の巻?, School Rumble Ni-Gakki Kyōfu no (?) Natsugasshuku! Yōkan ni Yūrei Arawaru!? Otakara wo Megutte Makkō Shōbu!!! No Maki) on July 20, 2006, also for the PlayStation 2.[82]The story revolves around the School Rumble cast hearing a rumor of treasure hidden within a mansion. Two versions were produced; a regular and a limited edition, the latter of which included a drama CD, memorial album, and a special box with variant cover art.[83] On June 28, 2007, this game was also re-released as a "Best Collection".[84] School Rumble: Case of the Older Sister (スクールランブル 姉さん事件です!?, School Rumble: Nēsan Jiken Desu!), published on July 7, 2005 for the PlayStation Portable by Bandai.[85] It has an original story based around Karasuma suffering a sudden collapse. Although the story centers on Tenma, the player can take the perspective of other characters to obtain clues for solving the mystery.[86] School Rumble has been the basis of two light novels and four guidebooks. The light novels, School Rumble: Koi, Shirisomeshi koro ni (スクールランブル〜恋、知りそめし頃に〜?) and School Rumble: Me wa Megalodon no Me (スクールランブル〜メはメ ガ ロドンのメ〜?), were written by Hiroko Tokita and illustrated by Jin Kobayashi and published in April 2004 and December 2007 respectively.[87] They were later translated by Tong Li Comics into Traditional Chinese.[88] Jin Kobayashi also wrote and illustrated four official guidebooks for the series:School Rumble: Private File,[89] School Rumble: Official File,[90] School Rumble: Pleasure File,[91] and School Rumble: Treasure File.[92] School Rumble has spawned lots of merchandise featuring its characters, including T-shirts[93] and figurines